


南方堡之前

by LeonaNarcissus



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonaNarcissus/pseuds/LeonaNarcissus
Summary: 在冒险者率队攻入南方堡之前，第XIV军中发生的一些故事
Relationships: Gaius van Baelsar/Livia sas Junius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	南方堡之前

那是究极神兵第一次出动，也是盖乌斯阁下这段时间以来最为开怀的一次。莉维亚听说了他们的战果：究极神兵成功吸收了蛮神伊弗利特、蛮神泰坦与蛮神迦楼罗，如今它获得了三个蛮神的力量，状态接近完成。盖乌斯阁下的大业达成之日近在眼前，胜利的曙光已经降临。  
莉维亚同另外两人一起，跟随盖乌斯来到中央堡深处、检查返航的究极神兵。阁下对一切早有安排：莉维亚听到尼禄向他作保、听到他对里塔提恩下达调派令，然后等待盖乌斯为自己分配任务。  
然而，她最终等到的只有一句暧昧不清、意味不明的话：他要她去他的房间一趟。除此之外，他什么也没说。  
这不是个适合做些什么的时间，尽管莉维亚并不介意时间、地点或者气氛。但不论情况如何，莉维亚点了头，并依言前往。

“西德回来了。”  
在莉维亚走入房间前，她绝对不会想到等待自己的竟是这样一句话。他让她来他的房间，她以为他要说的至少是些重要的事——但西德•加隆德在她看来还配不上“重要”这个词。  
房间的大门已经被紧紧关闭，外面的走廊上空无一人，盖乌斯站在房间靠里的窗前，微风漏进房间，吹起书面报告的一角，发出一点微弱的声响。莉维亚意识到他是认真的——每当提起西德，他都是那副模样，隔着头盔她也能猜到他的神情。西德对他来说倒真称得上重要——哪怕那个人已经背叛他、逃离他整整十五年，他还是将对方看得如此之重。  
“他的记忆恢复了，”盖乌斯说起这话时像在叙述一个遥远的故事，莉维亚只知道西德失踪数年，倒不知道得这么清楚，“他站在了冒险者——还有艾欧泽亚同盟军那边。你们很有可能在战场上相遇。”  
——既然如此，那就彻底结果了这个叛徒。这是莉维亚原本想说的话。然而她还没来得及开口，盖乌斯忽然转过身来，远远的看着她，语气不容置疑：  
“不要伤到他，莉维亚。我将派你驻守南方堡外围，你必定会在前线遇到他。你一贯容易冲动……说实话，我真怕你杀了他。”

头盔与面具是个好东西，它们能遮掩人们难以控制的扭曲表情，能够遮住她泛红的眼眶、藏起她骤然涌起的委屈与愤恨。感谢加雷马，感谢这些怪东西，让她不至于在他面前失态，也不至于将自己的嫉妒与疯狂暴露在心上人面前。  
“我不明白您的意思。”莉维亚觉得自己声音在抖，但盔甲里的传声器掩盖住了这微妙的情绪，“他是背叛了祖国加雷马的叛徒，您为什么要……”  
盖乌斯深吸了一口气，他的叹息即便隔着盔甲也如此清晰，让莉维亚听得一清二楚。他在先前的沉默中转头去看窗外，此刻又缓缓转了回来，用那样带有两分悲伤意味的目光望着她，让莉维亚不自觉握紧了拳头。  
“他是我的孩子，是我答应挚友去照管的人。”他沉默了半晌，最后如此说道，“莉维亚，你也和他共同生活过一段时间，虽然你们之间并没有血缘关系，但……”  
他的话说到一半，没能进行下去。莉维亚听到自己的声音开始扭曲：“可他也背叛了您。他舍弃了您留给他的一切，站到了我们的对立面。……他真的值得您这么做么？”  
“我不希望看到你们之间自相残杀。”他先是答非所问的说了一句，接着才回过头来去面对她的问题，“西德……他和米德一样，都是我重要的人，也都有他们自己的理念与坚持。”  
重要的人？莉维亚松开了紧握的双拳，一种讽刺的痛感从她胸口传来，让她的呼吸都滞重了两分。她努力让自己不笑出来，以免在盖乌斯面前彻底失态：“这是您的命令，对吗？”  
“……是。”盖乌斯沉默了一秒，隔着盔甲，莉维亚看不出他对此是否有喜怒，“不要伤到西德，这是我的命令。你也不必与敌军厮斗，只要尽可能将他们拖住、等到究极神兵完成，大局便已定下了。”  
莉维亚感到嘴里漫上苦味，某种由不甘与无能为力混杂成的情绪占据了她的大脑：“我早已做好觉悟，随时准备为阁下献上生命。为了我军能取得最终的胜利，我不会惧怕战斗。”  
“不。”他否认得很快，“我们必须将伤亡减到最小，何况是你。……我知晓你的忠诚，莉维亚。但如我先前所说，你负责的是南方堡的外围城区，有西德和那个冒险者在，敌军恐怕迟早会突破防线。如果情况真的走到那一步，你要避免和他们正面交手，也尽量不要让我们的士兵与他们交战——等到将来统管艾欧泽亚的时候，我们还需要士兵来监管这片土地。至于这些任务，全部交由我——还有神兵来完成便好。”  
“……我明白了。”她说出这句话的时候感觉颇为不真实，仿佛那是别人的声音，“如果这是您的愿望……”  
如果这是他的命令，即便她有再多不情愿，她也只能去做。莉维亚自认那是她的忠诚——对祖国、对她的上级、对她的养父、对盖乌斯、对她的爱人。无论如何，她都不会允许自己忤逆他。

关于西方堡的调派命令来得如此突然，令整个中央堡都陷入彻夜的忙碌。士兵们穿梭在城池各处，飞空艇停靠在校场上，等待里塔提恩完成整队、登船前往西方堡。莉维亚在距离校场不远的军备堆放处前看到了里塔提恩，他应当是在清点物资；身为鲁加族的他身形魁梧，在夜色里浑然是一道黑色的巨大壁垒，甚至挡住了寒凉的夜风。  
“这本应该是我的任务。”莉维亚向他走去，开口前没有解释，也没有给出任何前提，“阁下给予了你很大的权利。”  
“如你所言，莉维亚。”里塔提恩闻言转身，对她的发言并没有表现出任何不悦，“这是个艰巨的任务，而且本该是属于军政官的任务。”  
“我不嫉妒你。”莉维亚双手抱胸，语气平静得听不出异样，“但我会担心。告诉我，我在做多余的担心，对么？”  
“阁下给了我统领四个大队的权利，”里塔提恩答非所问，“我不会让阁下失望的。当然，我也不会输给你。”  
莉维亚没有很快回话，他们目送士兵将堆放的军备送上飞空艇，然后在沉默中对望了片刻。“阁下胜券在握，”她在片刻之后再次开口，“我们会付出代价，但没有必要牺牲太多。你知道的，究极神兵很快就会完成，我们只需拖延……”  
“我不会畏惧战斗。”里塔提恩打断了她的话，正像她刚刚与盖乌斯谈话时那般，“阁下给予了我重任，阵线失守是最糟糕的预想，我姑且不将此纳入考虑范围。我的队伍会死守西线，绝不会给敌人半点可乘之机——当然，我会尽最大可能保存兵力，确保阁下有可用之兵，这一点你不必担心。”  
莉维亚一时无言，她意识到了他话里潜藏的含义，心底的不安更甚，却无法相劝。最终，她只能轻轻的叹一口气，也不知道这动静是否会透过盔甲被对方察觉。  
“我明白了。我和阁下一样，相信你的判断。”她向他走近一步，抬头瞥了眼远处的大钟，“时间快到了。……祝你武运昌隆。”  
“你也一样。”里塔提恩向她点了点头，转身向校场上的飞空艇走去。飞空艇起飞时卷起的风浪从莉维亚身侧冲过去，将墙上的旗帜吹得猎猎作响。她目送飞空艇远去，在反复劝慰自己数次之后，终是将悬着的心放下去了一点。  
她告诉自己，那是里塔提恩，是阁下一手提拔的英明将领。他兵力充足、又善于运筹帷幄，在战略上更比她精明得多——她的担心必然是多余的。敌军要么打不进来，要么绕过里塔提恩再攻进来……她会见到西德•加隆德，也一定会见到回防的里塔提恩。

然而，不幸的事情总是接踵而至，哪怕人们已经做好万全防备、做出了最好的选择，也仍然无法防止悲剧的发生。  
幕僚的声音在总控室里显得单薄而无力——他甚至没有勇气念出那些文字。然而阁下的命令摆在他面前，他必须硬着头皮念完：“……从前哨基地撤退的百夫长发来报告，称里塔提恩大人在和冒险者殊死搏斗后，英勇殉职……”  
莉维亚悄然闭上了眼。她原以为事情已经不能更糟……在那群蠢货把拂晓血盟的贤人放进中央堡、救走那拥有超越之力的女孩之后，还能有什么会比这更糟？可事实证明，这一切确实还能更糟。他们在转移到南方堡的那一天丢失了最重要的人质，而此刻，他们又在决战的前夕失去了最重要的将领。  
盖乌斯的质问化为怒吼，在整个房间里回响。从通讯器传来的噪音震痛了她的耳膜，也加剧了她的悲伤。莉维亚有一瞬失神，她想起里塔提恩的背影……里塔提恩，他何至于此？她又同时意识到，在这样的敌人面前，他绝不会退缩逃避。他做了他一贯的、正确的选择，只是这选择造成的损失与代价……  
幕僚的汇报仍在继续。他们失去了里塔提恩，而他的部下如他所言，继续坚守在西方堡的战线上。他们的据点被敌军围攻，那群海盗将他们包围……失去了里塔提恩，西部战线必将陷入苦战。  
“愚蠢的为政者已无法拯救这片土地……”盖乌斯的话音再度响起，莉维亚极少见到他如此震怒的样子，她注视着他，心里五味杂陈，“我要以究极神兵的绝对之力，肃清所有虚假神明！此次战役会让艾欧泽亚明白，谁才是真正的支配者，谁才是真正的救世主！”  
他的狂傲因愤怒而变本加厉，莉维亚看着他，隔着那层盔甲，她只能揣测他的神色。盖乌斯阁下……那份愤怒之下，究竟是悲伤，还是对艾欧泽亚失望至极？抑或只是单纯的野心，如他过去偶尔会提及的那样？她看不到，也想不出。  
她的目光难以离开他。她向他下跪，向他说出那句“谨遵钧命”，就像尼禄所做的一样。这句话他们说过无数次，他们无数次宣誓、无数次领命、无数次将荣耀与战果带回到阁下面前。然而，从此以后，他们之中永远少了一人——在不远的未来，或许还会再度减少一人。  
决战在所难免，决战迫在眉睫。莉维亚的眼中只剩下盖乌斯的轮廓……只有她自己知道，她究竟下了怎样的决心。

艾欧泽亚的乌合之众正在垂死挣扎。他们先后包围了西方堡与海上基地，随后是东方堡，紧接着是中央堡的铁道。一群蝼蚁妄图蚕食帝国的堡垒，莉维亚对此感到可笑，也着实因他们的行动而烦躁。尽管，他们的行动都在盖乌斯阁下的计算之内——相比起究极神兵，他们做的都是无足轻重的小事，阁下不会因此分散兵力。那帮蛮族还会将更多人送到他们面前……但他们终将成为究极神兵的战果。  
就如盖乌斯阁下所料想的那样，西德•加隆德果然出现在了南方堡，和那个被称为“英雄”的冒险者同行。那个蠢货和从前一样，喜欢把魔导兵器调到最大功率去运行，用那样拙劣的方式来达到目的。莉维亚对此嗤之以鼻。  
那台崩溃的魔导死神成功让他吃瘪了一下，尽管南方堡也因此损失了第二层结界，但损失尚在可控范围之内：他们不会有第二台魔导装甲了。莉维亚在计算时间——只要给尼禄留下足够的时间完成究极神兵，她大可以对西德不管不顾。  
……只是，眼前摆着的大好机会实在很难让人不心动。那两个人形单影只的站在开阔地上，浑然没有察觉她的存在。莉维亚居高临下的俯瞰他们，敌人的大部队距离西德和那冒险者都有一定距离，她只要启动纯白恶魔，用一炮就可以结束所有恩怨。那冒险者或许还有余力挣扎，但西德•加隆德不过是一届技师，他绝逃不过自己的追杀。留着他无疑是后患无穷……任何一方得到他的技术支持都将形成巨大的威胁。斩草必须除根。  
她可以做到的。只要一炮，只要一个瞬间，他们的死亡甚至不会有痛苦——那是何等仁慈。莉维亚自嘲的笑了笑，她启动了装甲，却选择调头离开。  
她真的想杀了他，可盖乌斯的话音回荡在她耳畔。他说过，他要西德活着……而她必将服从他，听从他，顺从他。她怎能忤逆他……即便她的恨意已经发狂？

她真心实意的想杀了那个人——舍弃了盖乌斯阁下的宠爱、背叛了祖国加雷马的西德•加隆德。如果他不曾离开，莉维亚自己或将痛苦，但阁下的大业必将顺利许多。如果他不曾投奔艾欧泽亚，这群蛮族又能拿什么与帝国抗衡？如若他不曾背叛，这场战争会结束在五年前、甚至十五年前，彼时阁下会统领艾欧泽亚全境，在皇帝的任命下成为整个阿尔迪纳德的王者……  
她做梦都会见到盖乌斯荣光闪耀的那一刻。  
是西德毁了这一切。他的存在是灾难，他的离开也是灾难。莉维亚无法忘记盖乌斯为西德伤神忧虑的那些日子，即便盖乌斯什么也不说、即便他面上平静无波，她却能切实感到他的痛苦。十五年前的那一日是何等糟糕……他失去了阿格里俄斯号、在这蛮族的土地上吃了败仗，回过头来又不得不面对挚友的死讯——紧随其后的，就是西德的背叛。西德投向了他的敌人，在他最脆弱、最无助、最失败的那段时间里，头也不回的离开了。盖乌斯的痛苦刻入莉维亚的心上，无论盖乌斯怎样想，她永远不会原谅这一切的始作俑者。  
……但盖乌斯向她下了命令。她不能伤他，不能手刃那个叛徒。……西德•加隆德，这应当是一道诅咒吧。

西德和冒险者仍在继续深入。那些士兵拦不住他们，莉维亚早就料到了这一点；士兵们开始向后方回撤，更多的魔导装甲被派上战场。盖乌斯阁下需要可用之兵……大战还未到来，他们不能在这里损失太多人手。  
然而，此刻工房前只剩下一层屏障了。莉维亚看着逼近的敌军，心渐渐沉了下去。在那一瞬，她忽然明白，当初里塔提恩大约是怎样想的了。  
“能听到吗，尼禄。”她切换了通讯器的频道，“究极神兵的状态怎么样了？”  
“还差两个阶段才能完成。”尼禄的声音从通讯器那头传来，莉维亚听出他的平静中带有一丝焦躁，“我们还需要时间。怎么，你那边出问题了？”  
“不，没什么。”究极神兵的情况在她的意料之中——她的确还没能拖够原定的时间。西德•加隆德使得敌军比他们所料想的更强，他们的推进速度超出了阁下的预期。“辅佐好阁下。必要时该怎么做，你应该清楚吧。”  
“这种事倒也不必你来提醒，”尼禄的轻笑在通讯器里扬起一小片电流音，“不是早就说好了吗？实在不行的话，就陪他们玩玩，然后溜走。总之，最后的一切都交给阁下和神兵。我可不会在这种小事上出差错——只要等到究极神兵完成……”  
“只要等到究极神兵完成。”莉维亚重复了一遍这句话，同时轻轻吸了一口气。赶在对方察觉到她的情绪异样之前，她发出了熟悉的威胁：“尽快去做，阁下没有多余的时间给你浪费。你知道我要说什么。”  
“噢，不然你就杀了我？”他的笑意来得很快，消退得同样很快，话音到最后甚至有些沉重，“莉维亚真是一如既往的严格。……交给我吧。”

当莉维亚调回频道的时候，敌军已然逼近。  
“驱逐舰，即刻返航。你们的任务不是迎击敌人，将他们……”  
她的话只说到一半，爆炸的巨响骤然从通讯器那头传来，接着因对面通讯器的损坏而终结。莉维亚抬头看向天上，只见驱逐舰已被命中，不断崩毁的舰艇从高空直线坠落——地面的兵力来不及疏散，最后一道魔导结界随着爆炸而坍塌，并且，这一连环的爆炸将继续卷入更多士兵……  
“这群蠢货！要死就将损害减到最小啊！”  
她没有时间了。究极神兵尚未完成，而结界已被击破。那冒险者带着敌军兵临城下，如果继续这样放任他们前进，他们会打乱一切计划。尼禄还需要时间……阁下也仍需要时间。  
“斯卡艾瓦，”她再一次调整了频道，没头没尾的丢下一句，“昨晚我吻过他。”  
“你在说什么？……喂？”  
她关闭了通讯器，嘴角扬起熟悉的、轻狂自负的笑意。她驾驶着装甲，自城墙上一跃而下，生生拦在冒险者面前——她必须守住这道门。  
“背叛者，西德少爷不在么……”她的目光扫过面前的敌人，意外的没有见到那个白发技师，“真遗憾，本想亲手了结他的。”  
——真遗憾，也真庆幸。至少在最后，她没有机会违抗盖乌斯的命令了。

而后发生的事情，众人皆知。

盖乌斯永远不会见到她这般失态的模样。他永远不会听到她此刻咆哮的那些话。  
“盖乌斯大人的梦想、盖乌斯大人的真心、盖乌斯大人的身体、盖乌斯大人的嘴唇——全部、全部都是我的！”  
那是她压抑了多久的话语？那是她渴求了多久的愿望？盖乌斯不会知道的，她的通讯器始终关闭，他不会听到她的狂言。只不过，如果今晚她能回去……她一定要试着将这番话当着他的面说出来。  
“冒险者……我不会再让你夺去任何东西了。”  
“我的名字是莉维亚•萨斯•尤尼乌斯，”她摆开架势，声音嘶哑，“我要亲手将你杀死！” 

莉维亚在某个时刻忽然明白，她并未做好赴死的准备。或者说，当死亡来临时，她是那么强烈的想要活下去。可事实就是那么讽刺：她和里塔提恩输在了同一人的手下。当对方的武器贯穿她的盔甲，她清晰的感到了那种绝望。她感到一切弃她而去……她所拥有的一切，盖乌斯赐予她的一切，她所渴望的一切……全部流逝了。  
盖乌斯大人。他到底还是没有听见那些话……这算好还是不好？她不会知道了。  
她伸出手，想要抓住些什么……直到她的眼睛失去焦距。她试图触及的那个方向，当然什么也没有。

“阁下，信号接回了。军政官的通讯器已经被重新打开。”  
技师的汇报平静无波，盖乌斯也同样做出那副模样——那是最安全的模样。外面传来了爆炸声，那场爆炸带走了他们的监控，令他无法得知工房之外的情况。莉维亚没有向他进行汇报，并且罕见的关闭了通讯器。他命技师远程将其打开，但也着实耗费了一番功夫。  
“军政官，”他检查了一遍频道，向那边发出呼唤，“请回答。”  
通讯器里寂静无声，只有电流噼啪作响。盖乌斯等待了数十秒，透过通讯器，他听到微弱的、混乱的脚步声，还有一些疑似人声的杂音——他发觉，那是从盔甲之外传来的声响。  
盖乌斯第一次有了不详的预感。他做过最糟糕的预设，但没有人真的愿意接受那个结局。  
“军政官，请回答。”他的语气难以再保持平静，“你……”  
那是恐惧？还是悲痛？他听到那一头的杂音消散了，而在同一时刻，工房的正门遭到了攻击。她始终、始终、没有回应。  
盖乌斯想再一次呼唤，但他张嘴时只有无声的气息。他认命般闭上了眼睛。  
“……莉维亚……”  
理所当然的，他没有得到任何回应。——他永远也无法得到她的回应了。


End file.
